


Pitiable Rage

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black vrisidan, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Equius being a good matesprit and taking care of angry Eridan, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Focus on Equius/Eridan's relationship, Focus on horns and horn-care, Highblood rage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red equidan, Vriska is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska pushes Eridan to take his rage out and Equius takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiable Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr

You know he gets angry. He’s a highblood, of course he’s violent. But that’s no excuse for how he responds to his emotions. He’s been having problems with his kismesis again--that Serket bitch, and you can’t help but feel for him. Perhaps, dare you say it, pity him as he stalks from her hive, the door slamming behind him, cape billowing. It’s not your place to watch, let alone intervene, but their shouting rose you from your headspace in your robotics lab. 

You stand at the window, expressionless, taking it in as he reaches up and grips his horns, along the final points, and pistons his hands for a minute. His rings dig into the keratin, breaking through that protective layer and to the soft nerves below. He screams as his hands come away bloody, dripping in royal violet.

He’s done this before. 

Their shouting is frequent, their hatedates always end in his fury. He digs his horns up against the wall of your hive, bucking his head once...twice. Streaks of blood remain on the wall below you, and you have had enough. 

You leave your post by the window and hurry downstairs and outside, pulling him from the wall as he tries to hurt himself again. He tosses his head at you, horns close to taking out an eye, and you grip him tighter, holding him in place before giving him a shake. When you release him, he falls, his aching horns throwing his balance off and sending him toppling to the ground.

Your pusher clenches with pity. 

He digs his claws into you- more for support than to injure- and you heft him bridal style into your arms. You know somewhere in her hive, Vriska is cackling at the sight of you, coming after such a pathetic troll like this, with such blunt affections

You bundle him away into your hive, onto your concupiscent platform. He lays still, quiet and well-behaved as you apply salve to his horns and bandage them. You pluck each ring from his finger individually, rinsing and drying them before placing them in a pile on the nightstand. 

He chirrs quietly when you bathe his gills with the same cold water, and you feel your pusher spasm as he closes his eyes. He trusts you to incredible lengths, clearly, letting you attend to his most delicate parts. He must be emotionally exhausted, of course he is, so you make to leave, cleaning up your supplies and putting them away before taking a step in the direction of the door.

He hiccups loudly, his voice rising in a needy caterwaul, and you nearly fall to your knees at the sound. He needs you-wants you. You return to his side without hesitation, carefully laying behind him. He rolls over and curls into your broad chest, hands smoothing over your biceps, and you very, very gently wrap him in your arms. 

You lull him to sleep without very much effort, just purring softly, the noise produced from the depths of your chest at his proximity. When his breathing slows and he stops fidgeting, you adjust your arms and close your own eyes, drifting off within moments. You hate that you have to pick up the pieces after that monster his kismesis makes herself out to be, but at least you have him.


End file.
